


Forgive me Father for I have sinned

by CaetyLou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessional, Hell, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, No Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Priest Castiel, Priest Kink, Spanking, Team Dean's Red Ass, join me there, seriously, though there is consent there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaetyLou/pseuds/CaetyLou
Summary: Dean just cannot control his mouth around the hot young priest and it gets him into trouble.





	Forgive me Father for I have sinned

**Author's Note:**

> Both Cas and Dean are adults. Can be read as role play if you wish. 
> 
> Not beta read. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Im gonna go sit in a corner and be ashamed of myself now.

“Forgive me Father for I have sinned. It has been one week since my last confession”

Father Castiel sighs and utters a silent prayer for strength and patience. 

“The Lord be in your heart and on your lips so that you can confess your sins and truly repent. Amen”

He watched the movement of the spikey dark blonde hair through the screen as the man on the other side shifted back and forth, clearing his throat and collecting his thoughts.

“I confess to you and the church that I have lied…a lot. I have cheated and hustled. I fought with my brother, we threw a few punches. I have had impure thoughts” a snigger “A lot of impure thoughts, like constantly. I have fornicated, there was this bartender in Hamilton” HE makes a low whistle, “She had like these huge..”

Father Castiel clears his throat as he sees the outline of the man’s hands come up in the universally understood cupping motion. HE does suppress a little smile when the man starts, clearly interrupted in his train of thought.

“Oh…sorry Padre, got distracted for a minute there, you know how it is”

“No”

“Hmm guess not. Hey if it’s a three-way does that count as one fornication or two?”

“Dean.” He shivers at the priests gravelly warning but his mouth has a mind of his own,

“And do you have to count each round as separate fornication?” He gives a dirty chuckle  
.  
“Are you quite finished? You are here to seek penance not brag about your prowess”

“Sorry Padre.” He sounds genuinely contrite this time. Father Castiel waits, taking deep breaths of the incense heavy air. 

“Confession is a sacred act, not a free pass to repeat your misbehaviour week after week. Are you truly sorry for your sins?”

“Sure…except for the fornication I mean” There’s another snigger, the dark haired priest rolls his eyes.

“You must be truly sorry in order to receive forgiveness, if you insist on behaving like a juvenile I will treat you like one. You will kneel outside in the pews and say three Rosaries and contemplate the circumstances that lead you to sin while you wait for me. May God give you pardon and peace. I absolve you from your sins, in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit”

”Amen”

“Amen”

There is shuffling and a creak as the confessional door opens. The priest runs his hands through his perpetually messy hair, and blows out a breath. He prays for guidance even though there is no doubt in his mind that he knows what the man outside needs and the good Lord brought him to Father Castiels flock for a reason.

Exiting the confessional quietly, he kneels at the alter and says a few quiet prayers. There is only Dean and an elderly lady in the back pew left. He spends a few moments tidying hymn books, the lady, gets to her feet with a struggle and leaves after she has promised to bring him a piece of her Simnel cake the following day. He extinguishes the candles and locks the doors to the church. Dean is still kneeling in the pew but is openly watching him. Castiel putters about for a few more minutes, deliberately making him wait. 

He strides back up the aisle.

“Come with me Mr Winchester” He orders, not even glancing at the kneeling man.

He genuflects at the altar, supressing his smile at Deans clumsy attempt to leap to his feet and do the same out of the corner of his eye and heads into the Vestry letting the door swing shut behind him.

He has taken off his stole and pressed it to his lips before there is a timid knock on the heavy wooden door. He hangs it up and barks,  
“Come.”

Big green eyes peep at him around the door. Deans usual cocksure expression is wavering. Castiel gestures for him to help him out of his cassock. He notices the slight tremor in Deans fingers as he lifts the garment from his shoulders and slides it down his arms, deceptively muscular under the black clerical shirt.

“Thank you Dean. Hang that up please and come up to my office.”

Castiels office is up a flight of stairs just off the Vestry. He draws the blinds and perches on the edge of his desk to wait.

He doesn’t have to wait long at all before heavy boots clomp up the stairs and there is another timid knock as the door opens. Dean has left his leather jacket in the vestry, it’s pretty warm outside of the main church. He glances around. It’s the first time he’s been in the priest’s office, it’s nice, homely; a typical office, dark wood, a desk, two chairs, a small ratty looking couch in the corner and floor to ceiling book cases along one wall. He’d love to have a good look through all those books- at first glance there’s a huge mix of religious texts, not just Catholic ones, psychology, lots not in English, there’s even a couple he recognizes from Bobby’s collection. But that will have to wait. Right now, Father Cas is leaning against his desk, arms crossed, ankles crossed, staring at Dean like he can see right into his soul and is about to smite him where he stands. He swallows and rubs the back of his neck.

“Dean.” 

God that rumble goes straight through him.

“Dean, you come to confession each week with the same sins and no intention of changing your behaviour. It has become clear to me that confession and penance is not having the desired effect. Of course, that is true for many of my flock. However, it is my job to guide you and I feel I have failed in this”

Dean opens his mouth, Father Castiel holds his hand up silencing him.

“Tonight, you were utterly disrespectful, you made a mockery of the sacrament and I will not tolerate it”

Dean has the good grace to look ashamed, cheeks flushing red as he shuffles from foot to foot.

“I’m sorry Father Cas”

Cas pushes himself off the desk, standing right in front of Dean, right into his personal space. He lifts Deans chin so he cannot look away from those piercing blue eyes.

“Not yet you’re not.”

Deans jaw drops. Castiel takes a step back without breaking eye contact. He pulls one of the high back chairs from the desk and sits down in it, unbuttoning and rolling up his sleeves. He beckons Dean to stand in front of him.

“I warned you that if you continued to act like a juvenile I would treat you like one. I will not fail you this time Dean. I will help you to repent. You were disrespectful and you will be punished for it.”

Before Deans brain can quite catch up, his jeans have been yanked down and he is upended over Father Castiels lap, staring at paisley carpet. 

He kicks and tries to push up. “Hey what the hell?!”

*SLAP. A sharp sting blossoms on the back of Deans left thigh.

“Do not blaspheme Dean.” Cas’s hand rests on his back, strong enough to keep him in place but not enough to hurt. Dean’s left arm is pulled up and tucked between Cas’s waist and the chair back. He can’t quite get the leverage to push up. He kicks his legs but he’s just flailing.

“Get your Goddamn hands off me!”

Two loud slaps ring out and both his thighs sting like fire.

“What did I just say about blaspheming?”

You can’t spank me!!”

“Your upturned bottom over my knee says differently Mr Winchester.” He leans closer to Dean, his gravelly voice going straight to places Dean doesn’t want when he only has boxer briefs on. Father Cas rubs his back gently and despite himself Dean feels some of the tension draining. His chest supported on one of the priests surprisingly muscular thighs, the other supporting his hips. Cas warm and solid pressed against his side, one hand holding his waist on the far side. He feels safe. Which he most definitely should not do in this position.

The priests voice is kind when he speaks,

“You know as well as I do you need this. You need to be punished as well as forgiven to move on so I will help you to be truly sorry.”

As much as he hates it, hates himself, hates Father Cas, he’s right. He nods once and drops his head, closing his eyes.

The first couple of smacks punch as small gasp out of him before he bites down on the little noises trying to escape his lips. He can take this. This priest has nothing on Dad. He can take a little spanking. Except that the good father has been hiding some serious muscle under that cassock. 

His ass is really starting to burn. HE can’t help but squirm a little, he’s trying to be stoic, he really is but sweet jesus Father Cas has a hand like steel and he just doesn’t falter. His cheeks must be as red as his ass, embarrassed about being spanked over the knee like a naughty child, tense at the silence punctuated only by the steady echoes of the slaps and the occasional harsh breath when Cas lands a blow to the tender crease between his butt and the top of his thigh.

Suddenly the spanking stops and Father Cas once again rubs his back gently. Dean congratulates himself with a little smirk, hidden from the priest, on not crying like a little girl and starts to push himself up.

The hand on his back stops him.

“Are you with me Dean?” The priests voice is gentle,

“Yes,” His voice comes out a little thick and he has to clear his throat,” Yes father, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.”

“No Dean, you won’t.” Dean feels the waistband of his boxer briefs lifting away from his skin and being pulled down. Out of sheer instinct he tries to buck up but Father Cas had obviously anticipated this as he holds him in place with worryingly little effort. Deans hand flies back to cover himself.

“Father no, please,”

Cas simply moves Deans hand back to his side, it shoots straight back of its own accord.

“Father please! You can’t! Not on the bare, please Father”

“Once again Dean your current position says differently. And nothing is hidden from God, we are all laid bare in front of Him, everything is uncovered and exposed before the eyes of Him to whom we must give account.” Cas replies as he tugs Deans shorts down to his knees, the air cold on his overheated skin causing goosebumps to erupt. 

Humiliation washes over him, face down, bare assed over the padre’s knee, jeans and underwear bunched around his ankles, feet kicking the air, anyone passing by would be able to hear what’s happening. Father Cas is a good man, he has done nothing but care for Dean yet all Dean has done is push him and push him. His eyes burn. He doesn’t realise he’s started to tremble until the gentle hand returns to rubbing circles on his back.

“Calm yourself Dean, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Dean snorts- he can’t help himself- and turns his head to glare at the blue-eyed priest, “Then let me up,”

A small smile quirks at the corner of Father Cas’s chapped pink lips “A poor choice of words I suppose.” His face turns serious, yet there is no hardness there, no cruelty. He fixes Dean with that smite-y stare of his. “Dean you have pushed and pushed and pushed until you left me no option. Now, do you need me to keep hold of your hand or can you control yourself?”

He waits calmly as Dean reluctantly moves his hand away from his butt. 

“Good boy.”

The warm feeling that skips over Dean is unexpected. Tentatively he rests his hand on Cas’s ankle, trusting him to keep him safe, not to drop him or let him fall on his face. Castiel’s heart swells with the small gesture.

“Dean, tell me why you are being punished?”

“Ah come…” he is cut short by five rapid hard smacks that have him pitching forward and gasping. If he thought his boxer briefs did nothing to dampen the force of the blow or the echoing rings of the slaps he had been dead wrong. “Ow ow ow ow,” 

“Acknowledgement of one’s sins is an important step in confession and forgiveness” Cas doesn’t stop but he does slow the swats down a little, allowing the burn to bloom before the next one lands, “So I ask you again, what transgressions led you to being spanked over my knee like an errant child?”

Dean blushes all the way to his ears. He can’t think so he just blurts the first thing that comes to mind.

“Smoking!” Of course, from his current position he doesn’t see Cas quirk an eyebrow at the new addition to Dean Winchesters list of wrong doings as he administers another five stinging whacks.

“And?”

“I..err…I cheated…ahahah” He will deny the squeak that left him when Cas landed another five rapid, hard spanks in the same spot at the admission of smoking, the blows once again slowing and moving over every inch of his backside and tops of his thighs.

“And?”

“er…had impure thoughts?”

“Was that a question Dean? “

“No, father I had impure thoughts and acted on them,” He swears he hears the priest chuckle,

“Thank you for your candour Dean” as another five fast, hard slaps land in the same spot on his left buttock. He starts to squirm but Cas holds him firmly and doesn’t let up “And?”

“I told lies.” This earns him another five right on his left sit spot that have him yelping and arching up. 

“Lying lips are an abomination to the Lord, Proverbs 12:22 Dean”

“Sorry…I’m sorry”

“What else?”

“Fought... with… my brother” Five on the right sit spot this time. He’s shifting and wriggling constantly now. 

“1 Peter 3:8 Dean, ‘live in harmony, be sympathetic, love as brothers, and be compassionate and humble’.” That hits Dean like a sucker punch to the gut, as much as Sammy can be a royal pain, he hates fighting with him. His shoulders drop, head handing even lower he nods,

“I will…I’m sorry”

“I know you are, you’re a good brother Dean”

Dean’s eyes burn, he rubs his face on his shoulder. Cas doesn’t stop spanking but he does wait a few seconds before prompting.

“What else?”

“Forn…. fornicating” five to the right buttock

“Yes, you seemed particularly proud of that.”

Shame burns through Dean, he grips Cas’s ankle as the blows slow to a steady rhythm up and down once more. He acted like a prick. Father Cas has been nothing but good to him and he acted like an asshole.

“What else?”

Dean just shakes his head, trying to hold back the sob that’s building at the back of his throat.

Castiel's gravelly voice is gentle and encouraging, “You’re doing well Dean, confession is good for the soul so what else is there?”

Dean manages to rasp out “cheating and hustling” and he tenses anticipating the five rapid fire strikes, he isn’t anticipating six, seven, eight, nine and ten as apparently these count as two separate sins. It’s finally enough to force the sob out of his throat and the tears to start. He bites his lip hard enough to draw blood. He deserves every blow.

“What else?”

What? He desperately runs through his sins in his head-cheating, lying, fighting, jerking off, sex, hell even smoking but it’s so hard to concentrate. 

“Don’t…know…. please…. please “He doesn’t even quite know what he’s begging for, for Cas to stop or to smite him into oblivion like he deserves.

The slower swats that Dean has kinda come to think of as a holding pattern between confessions start to speed up and gain more force behind them and include lower down the backs of his thighs than before. Dean grips Cas’s ankle hard enough to impede the blood flow. His lip wobbles and he starts to choke out little “ow ow ow ow” noises.

“You treated the sacrament of confession as a joke, you treated me with contempt and disrespected the house of the Lord”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please forgive me, I’m sorry” He’s just babbling now between sobs, his face is a mess of snot and tears, his hair and underarms are damp with sweat. The ball of guilt and self-loathing is crushing in his chest, only the pain of his backside keeps him from being completely swept under, without the blows of the young priests seemingly iron hand knocking the breath out of him, forcing him to breathe he would surely suffocate under the weight of it all. 

Father Cas shifts his legs slightly, tipping Dean forward. 

“There is one more thing Dean, one more thing I am punishing you for, possibly your biggest sin. Can you tell me what it is?”

Dean shakes his head, crying out with each blow, the hand tucked securely behind Cas’s back gripping his shirt so tightly it has come un-tucked.

“Come on Dean,” The young priest commands, silently praying the stubborn man over his knee won’t drag this out much longer, the heat is blazing off the bright red skin of his now swollen ass. He barely hears the words whispered through the tears now falling in earnest,

“I’m a fuck up.”

For the first time, the priests hand falters in the air. His heart breaks. His burning, throbbing hand squeezes Deans shoulder tenderly.

“No Dean, no. You are a good man, your soul is bright but the self-destructive behaviour, the fighting, careless intercourse, lying; this must stop. Your body is a temple of the Holy Spirit, you were made in His image, treating yourself so poorly throws it back in His face, by loving yourself, by valuing yourself, you are thankful to Him,” The poor man’s shoulders shake as he sobs into Cas’s leg but he’s stopped fighting. Father Cas takes a deep breath and steels himself, giving Deans shoulder another squeeze before removing his hand and drawing it back.

“Dean, are you whole heartedly sorry for your sins?” It wouldn’t be inaccurate to describe the noise Dean made as a near shriek as Cas’s palm crashes down, the shift in Cas’s legs before means the blow lands right on his very tender sit spot. It takes a second for him to drag enough oxygen into his lungs to choke out,

“Yes, Ima sorry, Ima sorry”

“Breathe slowly Dean. We’re nearly done. Do you resolve to amend your life and not repeat your sins?”

“uhhuh...yes...yesyesyesowowowow”

“Then in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit I absolve you of your sins.” He makes the sign of the cross over Dean before laying down the final ten blows hard and fast that have him swinging back as far as he can and knocking poor Dean forward with each one. 

Punishment and absolution delivered, he once again shakes out his hand and places it gently in the centre of the young man’s shaking back and rubs slow circles as Dean cries wetly.

He speaks softly,

“We’re all done Dean, good boy, you’re a good man, you did so well, its all forgiven, it’s all done, all over,” he continues to reassure and praise Dean until he has enough control over himself to slide off Castiel’s knee. He hisses as his butt catches the back of his heels.Father Cas plucks a handkerchief from his pocket and gently tips Deans chin up to clean his tear streaked snot covered face. The poor young man looks exhausted but there is a calmness in his eyes that Cas hasn’t seen before. Still kneeling on the floor, he drops his head onto Cas’s lap, looking up at his with beautiful green eyes, impossibly bright from his tears. 

Cas cards his long fingers through Deans dirty blonde hair, continuing to reassure him in low, soothing tones. Deans fingers creep slyly back around Cas’s ankle. His wails have tapered from loud, ugly, pain-filled sobs to soft, quiet tears. He lets out a deep sigh and sagged more against Cas’s leg. If Cas didn’t know better he’d say he was content. He’s not sure how long they stay like that but eventually Dean seems to come back to himself and starts to shift uncomfortably to cover himself up. Cas pats his cheek,

“Are you ready to get up now?” Dean nods so Cas carefully extracts himself and busies himself at his desk, turning his back to give Dean some privacy. He hears Dean shifting about and a hiss as he draws his jeans back up over his obviously sore ass followed by a self-conscious throat clearing cough.

Dean is rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, his cheeks still pink and tear stained, he’s shifting from foot to foot and his eyes dart about nervously, obviously struggling to ask for what he wants. Cas gives him a warm smile and opens his arms. Dean practically jumps into them, wrapping his arms around the shorter man, burying his face in his shoulder and palpably relaxing in Father Cas’s sure embrace.

“I am sorry Padre”

“Shhhh Dean, I know, it’s all done, you’re forgiven now, the slate is clean, time to move on.”

He feels Deans sigh of relief through his clerical shirt and the nod of his head. Another brief second and Dean steps back, his eyes clear and calm, the fire that normally rages behind them stilled, for now. 

“There is a bathroom down the hall, go wash your face then you can go home,” Dean nods, “or you may come back and we’ll share a cup of tea and talk if you wish.” Dean nods again but there’s a small smile this time.

He crosses the room but pauses with his hand on the door knob and turns back, looking firmly at his feet.

“I know this sounds weird Father but thank you.”

“Not at all Dean, I am glad to see this has helped you. I take no pleasure in chastising you and I do not wish to have to do it again,”

Dean nods and starts to turn away, the dip in his shoulders almost imperceptible. 

“However, should you find yourself here again, there is a wooden paddle in my bottom drawer with your name on it Mr Winchester.”

Dean can feel the padre’s dread brow burning into his back and has to hide his grin as he opens the door.


End file.
